


50 Questions with Klaine

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: 73 Questions with Klaine [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, bad day at work, husband!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: Continuation of the 73 questions with klaine verse.Blaine has a bad day at work, and Kurt is there to cheer him up
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 73 Questions with Klaine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/645026
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	50 Questions with Klaine

**Author's Note:**

> Im alive still!  
> Im trying to get back into writing again, so am using this verse to get me into the flow again. written in about an hour, not proof read (i just wanted to get my fingers moving across the keyboard again)

"How was work today?" Kurt asks as Blaine walks through the door, throwing his show bag on the floor and sulking over to the couch.

"I hate two show days," Blaine complains, throwing his head into Kurt's shoulder. 

"I know. What happened today?" he replies, rubbing soothing circles up and down Blaine's back.

"I came down with a case of two show deja-vu!"

"Well, that's okay. That's quite common on two show days. How far did you go wrong?"

"I skipped three of my scenes!" Blaine cries.

"Okay, so what happened? Was it recovered?"

"Sort of. Sophie - who plays Lauren - added a couple of lines, played it off, and then picked up maybe half way through the scene we were meant to be on, so it sort of flowed."

"Did anyone notice?"

"Well, all the cast did. But no one at stage door said anything."

"Well, that's the joy of live shows. You know what, you get to get up tomorrow, go to work, and do it all again! Maybe, at the most, ten people might have noticed your slip up. You won't see those ten people again."

"Exactly! The reviewer was there watching that show! I'm going to get a bad review. Then the director decides to replace me for my understudy, then i get kicked of the show, and then whenever I audition for anything new that awful review will come up and they won't cast me, and then-"

"Blaine. Stop. You are one of the most talented broadway performers I have ever known! That will never happen. I won't let it happen! If - and this is a big if, - if this reviewer noticed, he should commend you and the cast for being able to pick it back up. And if he doesn't, well then, he is a shite reviewer who doesn't appreciate the true art of live performance!"

"I hope you are right."

"I know I'm right. And you know how I know that?"

"Because it's you."

"Well, yes. But I have even more concrete evidence; Vogue is coming to interview us. You don't get interviewed by Vogue if you aren't talented. Even if you do have a bad review, you know which of the two is going to come higher on your search result."

"I guess."

"Come on," Kurt says, patting Blaine's back in a signal to move, allowing Kurt to reach for his phone. "Let's go through some more of there questions."

"As long as they are easier than today's show."

"We will quick fire it. No thinking, no explanations, first thing that comes into your head."

"Deal," Blaine agrees, laying back over Kurt's lap once he is sat back into the couch.

"Best activity to do on a rainy day."

"Snuggle."

"Favourite exercise."

"Dancing."

"Not my Tracy Anderson method?"

"You said no explanations!" Blaine objects which a chuckle. "But anyway, that counts as dancing really."

"Fine. Favorite ice cream."

"Mint chocolate chip."

"Coolest thing in the world."

"Liquid nitrogen." That gets a laugh from Kurt, but he doesn't comment further.

"Cutest thing in the world."

"That's a toss up between you and puppies."

"I'll ignore the inference that I look like a dog in that. Do you like surprises?"

"If they are nice ones."

"Last country you visited."

"Oh... um... I don't know. Where have we gone last?"

"On holiday, I think the last abroad one was Canada for that weekend. But the last stamp on our passports is the UK, from my publicity tour."

"I forgot about Canada..." Blaine musses.

"How could you fo-"

"Not the trip," Blaine interruptus before Kurt reaches a pitch that kills all the nearby animals. "Just because it was such a spur of the moment weekend. And didn't involve a plane."

"Okay, I'll let you off."

"Get me off?" Blaine replies cheekily.

"Maybe later, if you behave now."

"Fine," he sulks light heartedly. 

"You are stuck on an Island and only allowed to eat one food item for the rest of your life. What is it?"

"Salad."

"Okay, now I need an explanation on that one, I have never seen you pick salad as a meal before; only reluctantly as a side dish."

"Well, I never specified what salad. Fruit salad, pasta salad, chicken salad, chocolate salad...." Kurt laughs. 

"I'll give you that one, that's quite smart. If your life was a song, what would the title be?"

"Ooh, I like this question... ummm. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh, that's good! You should write that if you have time!"

"My mind is already working on it. You go through your answers to those questions, it might give me some inspiration..." Blaine says distractedly. 

"Okay. Rainy day; design clothes, sat in the window seat, snuggled up to you, watching the drops race down the window-"

"That's incredibly specific."

"Hey, I didn't interrupt you!" Kurt objects. 

"Fine, carry on." 

"Exercize; well, the Trancy method. Ice cream; don't really like it, I'd pick a fruity sorbet if I had the choice. Coolest thing - how quick science is advancing technology. Cutest thing; well, I guess I have to say you and bag those husband brownie points." Blaine laughs, but doesn't interrupt. "Surprises; absolutely not. Last country; well that's the same as you. And I'm stealing your answer for food as well, I like the salad idea. And finally, if my life was a song; that is a good question. I have no idea. What do you think?"

"I think you need to brainstorm that, I need to grab my guitar and some blank sheet music to start writing, and we will realise a two-track EP called our lives in the next few months." Blaine lists, flying of the couch in search of his items.

" _Thank you for cheering me up Kurt, thank you for being there for me Kurt. Thank you for being my one true love Kurt._ No worries Blaine, I am always here for you Blaine, I love you too," Kurt mutters to himself, laughing at Blaine's apparently lack of notice over his changing emotions.

Still laughing to himself he gets up off the couch in search of a pencil, knowing Blaine will sit back down having forgotten one. Nine more questions done, forty-one more to go.


End file.
